1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a still video apparatus, and more precisely, it relates to a still video appratus in which various signals, such as pictures signals and sound signals can be selectively outputted by a single output connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Still video cameras are known having a sound recording function, in which pictures and sound can be monitored, played-back and copied.
However, in such a still video camera, it is necessary to provide separate output terminals for picture signals, sound signals and copying signals. This results in a need for an increased space in which these terminals are provided. Furthermore, it is necessary to provide at least two connecting conductors (cords), or to exchange a connecting cord for another connecting cord in order to monitor or copy the signal.
In addition to the foregoing, there is no known still video camera having an AV terminal which can output both the sound signals and picture signals simultaneously. That is, in the known still video camera, no copying output signal including sound signals are generated.
The primary object of the present invention is to eliminate the drawbacks mentioned above by providing a still video apparatus in which various signals, including sound and picture signals can be transmitted to an external device by a single terminal.